Daily Noren (oneshoot collection)
by Jun96
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang kehidupan percintaan Renjun si primadona dari jurusan HI dengan Jeno si calon dokter yang punya pemikiran kolot ala bapak bapak namun ketampanannya bisa membuat wanita seakan hamil dengan hanya melihatnya. Kumpulan oneshoot dengan setting yg sama. Jeno X gs!Renjun, Mark x gs!Jaemin, Lucas x gs!Haechan. Gender switch.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Jun_96**

 **Tittle : want to do it**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Ratting : M (banyak kata-kata yang menjurus dewasa)**

 **Pairing :**

 **Jeno X Renjun (Noren)**

 **Mark X Jaemin (Markmin)**

 **Note : Gender Switch for uke**

 **Summary : Bercerita tentang kehidupan Renjun si gadis idaman dari jurusan HI dan Jeno si calon dokter dengan pemikiran kolot ala bapak bapak namun kegantengannya bisa membuat wanita seakan hamil dengan hanya melihatnya. Kumpulan FF Oneshoot dengan setting yang sama. Jeno X GS!Renjun. Mark X GS!Jaemin. Yukhei a.k.a Lucas X GS!Haechan and other couple.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang di luar sana selalu menganggap hidup seorang Huang Renjun sempurna. Wajah cantik, badan _sexy_ , otak mumpuni, kepopuleran yang tak di ragukan lagi, dan latar belakang keluarga yang kaya membuatnya tak ubah seperti putri dari negeri dongeng. Namun semua itu tidak lah selalu benar, setidaknya itulah yang di pikiran Renjun. Dia telah memiliki segalanya, termasuk kekasih yang ia cintai namun tetap ada sesuatu yang kurang lengkap dalam hidupnya.

Pikiran ini datang kerena hampir setiap hari dia selalu dapat asupan kurang sehat dari sahabat sahabatnya yang dengan sangat tidak tahu dirinya membagi cerita aktivitas ranjang mereka dengan Renjun. _Please_! Demi celana dalam warna pink _polka dot_ milik Mark yang pernah Renjun bakar, Renjun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya, apalagi di antara sahabatnya hanya dia dan Jeno saja yang masih bersih dari hal kotor semacam _sex_. Iya… memang benar Jeno dan Renjun tinggal se atap, tidur seranjang, tapi bukan berarti mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Jujur saja, Renjun sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Jeno, hanya saja kekasihnya yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu selalu menolak dengan alasan belum waktunya. Jeno memang memiliki prinsip untuk tidak menyentuh Renjun sebelum mereka menikah, itulah mengapa sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah melangkah lebih jauh.

Hari ini pacar dari sahabat Renjun yang kini telah menjadi sahabatnya juga mengajak Renjun untuk main ke apartementnya yang letaknya dekat dengan kampus. Dia adalah Na Jeamin pacar dari Mark Lee sahabat dari Renjun sejak lama, yang dengan murah hatinya menampung Renjun yang tidak ada kerjaan nimbrung di kampus. Hari ini kelas Renjun kosong karena dosennya berhalangan hadir, dan dia tidak bawa mobil sendiri, alhasil dia harus menunggu Jeno selesai kelasnya baru dia bisa pulang karena apartemen nya rumayan jauh dan dia malas naik taxi dan angkutan umum lainnya karena tidak bawa uang _cash_ dan ATM yang ada di kampus cukup jauh letaknya dari tempat dia berada sekarang. Renjun bertemu Jaemin karena gedung fakultas mereka tidak terlalu jauh, Renjun jurusan HI (hubungan internasional) sedangkan Jaemin jurusan Administrasi Publik, fakultas Ilmu Administrasi dan fakultas ilmu social letaknya bersebelahan jadi wajar jika kemungkinan bertemu sangatlah besar.

Sekedar info saja, Renjun dan Jeamin bersahabat sejak Mark yang merupakan sahabat Renjun mengenalkan Jaemin pada Renjun. Dan karena sesama wanita dan memiliki kegemaran yang sama, Renjun jadi cepat akrab dengan Jaemin. Sedangkan Mark sudah menjadi sahabat Renjun sejak Renjun masih tinggal di Amerika. Renjun pernah tinggal di Amerika selama 3 tahun untuk sekolah saat SMA dan akhirnya di kembali ke china 2 bulan, setelah itu dia pindah ke Korea karena pendidikan di korea lebih maju, dan tidak dia sangka dia bertemu lagi dengan Mark. Dunia memang sempit, tapi hal itulah yang makin membuat hubungan persahabatan Renjun dan Mark jadi semakin erat. Dan sebenarnya karena persahabatan itu juga Renjun bisa bertemu Jeno. Jeno adalah sahabat Jaemin yang merupakan pacar dari Mark. Jaemin mengenalkan Renjun dan Jeno dan sekaligus mencomblangkan mereka. Alhasil Renjun dan Jeno jadi sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang, bisa di bilang sudah jalan dua tahun lah.

Saat memasuki kamar Jaemin Renjun langsung di sodori Jaemin dengan baju santai miliknya.

"ini, kamu ganti baju ini dulu aja biar gak gerah nanti kalau mau pulang baru ganti baju itu lagi" Jaemin memberikan Renjun baju _dress_ santai tanpa lengan yang kelihatan sangat nyaman, kalau di Indonesia mungkin bisa di sebut daster _maybe_ (?).

"makasih Nana!" Renjun langsung membuka _ripped jeans_ dan kemeja yang dia pakai, menyisakan bra dan celana dalam warna hitam yang dia kenakan.

"wow! Renjun kau _sexy_ juga. Dari luar kau terlihat kurus dan imut imut, tak kusangka dada dan pantat mu rumayan berisi juga. Ukuran mu apa?" Jaemin memutar mutar badan Renjun sambil memandang kagum.

"kau berlebihan, ukuran bra ku C… kenapa?" Renjun memakai _dress_ yang di berikan Jaemin.

"C? aku saja B… curang. Bagaimana bisa kau dapat ukuran seperti itu? Jeno pasti sering memainkannya sampai jadi besar begitu" ujar Jaemin iri sambil menunjuk dada Renjun.

"kau ingin meledek ku? Mana mau Jeno berbuat aneh aneh seperti itu" Renjun mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Jaemin.

"dia tidak pernah meremas dada mu? Kau pasti bercanda, lalu bagaimana saat kalian _make out_? Apa Jeno benar benar tidak membelai dan meremas tubuh mu?" Tanya Jaemin tidak percaya.

"saat kita _make out_ dia hanya akan memegang pinggang ku tidak lebih dari itu, aku sampai gemas sendiri di buatnya" jawab Renjun dengan wajah cemberut lucu.

"gila… apa kau tidak pernah coba menggodanya?" Jaemin mendudukan diri di samping Renjun setelah dia sendiri selesai berganti baju.

"sudah sering aku menggodanya untuk berbuat lebih Jaem. Setiap kali ciuman aku selalu membalasnya dengan penuh gairah, bahkan aku mendesah keras supaya dia terpancing tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Itulah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih perawan"

"kau kurang dalam menggodanya…" ucapan Jaemin terputus.

"kurang seperti apa yang kau maksud hah? Aku sudah pernah telanjang di depannya dan dia malah memakaikan ku baju" sahut frustasi Renjun.

"wah… parah sekali ternyata… apa mungkin Jeno impoten ya?"

"hush! Tidak mungkin lah, kau ini ada ada saja" Renjun melempar Jaemin dengan bantal.

"habisan dia tidak nafsu dengan mu, aku heran bagaimana bisa orang yang saling mencintai tinggal satu atap tanpa kegiatan panas sama sekali" Jaemin menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"aku sendiri juga heran… bahkan aku pernah melakukan hal panas dengan Mark, tapi dengan pacar ku sendiri…. Huft…. Jangan cemburu Jaem"

"tenang saja, Mark oppa sudah menceritakan semunya tentang gaya bersahabat mu dengannya yang sangat American style, termasuk kau yang hampir tidur dengannya. Asalkan kau tidak tidur sungguhan dengannya saja aku tidak masalah, toh kau kenal lebih lama dengan Mark oppa di bandingkan aku" Jaemin menyendikan bahu ringan.

"itu tidak bisa di bilang hampir tidur dengannya juga, aku hanya membantunya manstrubasi setelah dia ku pergoki nonton film porno. Dan saat aku memuaskannya dia hanya mencium dan meraba tubuh ku tidak lebih. Tenang saja Jaem dia belum masuk kok, aku masih seratus persen perawan"

"aku percaya dengan mu, karena sebelumnya Mark oppa juga cerita begitu pada ku. Aku lebih baik begini, jujur berkata di depan ku dari pada di bohongi di belakang. Aku sudah tidak cemburu lagi pada mu asal kau tau, karena bagi Mark kau sudah seperti saudara, tidak mungkin dia nikung dengan saudarinya sendiri kan" sahut santai Jaemin. Jaemin memang berhenti cemburu pada Renjun sejak Mark menceritakan semuanya pada Jaemin dua bulan setelah mereka jadian tentang gaya persahabatannya dengan Renjun yang mirip seperti pacaran. Berciuman sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Renjun dan Mark, dan dulu Jaemin sempat kaget akan hal itu, Jeno pun juga. Dan setelah penjelasan panjang dari Mark akhirnya Jaemin dan Jeno bisa mengerti.

"kau sangat tau sendiri tentang itu, aku lebih menganggap Mark sebagai kakak ku dari pada sahabat ku" Renjun termangu sejenak melihat foto Jaemin dan Mark yang terpajang di atas meja nakas samping ranjang. "Jaemin-ah… bagaimana rasanya melakukan itu?"

"rasanya sakit…. Awalnya… tapi nikmat tiada tara setelahnya, kau harus mencobanya" jawab Jaemin dengan wajah yang tak dapat di artikan.

"hah… beruntung sekali Mark itu mesum, di goda sedikit saja dia pasti sudah luluh. Tidak di goda saja di ganas apa lagi kalau di goda. Jeno kapan seperti itu" Renjun meremas remas bantal gemas.

"Jeno itu memang pemikirannya sedikit kolot, aku yang sejak lama jadi sahabatnya pun paling jauh hanya di peluk, tidak seperti kau dan Mark oppa yang sangat intim. Dari dulu memang dia sangat menjaga sikap dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dengan hal hal yang menurutnya tidak pantas. Dan tak ku sangka dia seperti itu bahkan dengan pacarnya sendiri" Jaemin menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"itulah yang ku heran kan Jaem, aku sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujuknya bercinta" Renjun masih meremas remas bantal yang ada di tangan nya.

"sebaiknya kau bicara baik baik saja dengannya, katakana apa yang kau ingin kan dan dengan alasannya. Jeno itu tipe orang yang akan lebih menghargai saat orang itu langsung mau bicara di depannya dari pada harus main code code an"

"kau ada benarnya juga sih, selama ini aku hanya main code code saja dan Jeno selalu tau maksud ku menggodanya dan menceramahi ku tentang dia yang tidak ingin menyentuh ku sebelum kita resmi menikah. Aku akan coba bicara langsung dengannya. Eh Jaem, kau ada kondom? Untuk jaga jaga saja siapa tahu nanti berhasil"

"dari pada pake kondong mending kamu minum pill kontrasepsi aja, aku ada kok. Akan lebih baik jika kau benar benar merasakan milik Jeno dari pada harus terhalang kondom" jawab santai Jaemin.

"terserahlah, yang penting aman. Ngomong-ngomong bicara kita kenapa jadi frontal seperti ini ya?" tak terasa wajah Renjun merona sendiri karena perbincangan dewasanya dengan Jaemin.

"kau dulu yang mulai dengan membahas Jeno yang tidak mau di ajak bergulat di ranjang"

"sudahlah kita obrolkan itu nanti, sekarang aku ingin tidur dulu, aku sudah menyuruh Jeno untuk menjemputku di sini, jadi bangunkan aku kalau dia sudah datang ya" Renjun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Jaemin.

"ya sudah kau tidur saja, aku akan menyiapkan makan barang kali nanti Mark kesini, nanti jika Jeno sudah datang aku akan membangunkan mu" Jaemin beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Mark nanti jikalau pacarnya itu datang berkunjung ke apartemen nya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya Jeno datang untuk menjemput Renjun, dan saat itu Juga Jaemin membangunkan gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Setelah bangun Renjun bergegas ganti baju dan menemui Jeno untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka, namun sebelumnya Jaemin sudah memberikan pesanan yang Renjun minta padanya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit perjalanan dari apartemen Jaemin ke apartemen Jeno dan Renjun, dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai. Setelah memasuki rumah, Renjun dan Jeno langsung bergegas ke kamar mereka bersiap untuk mandi.

"sayang, kau yang mandi dulu atau aku yang mandi dulu?" Tanya Jeno pada Renjun yang sibuk menggulung rambut pirang panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga pinggang. Renjun memang punya selera unik dalam mewarnai rambut, setelah bosan dengan warna orange menyala kini dia mengubah rambutnya menjadi pirang.

"bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama? Berendam air hangat bisa menghilangkan lelah kita dan jika gantian mandinya bisa bisa salah satu dari kita akan menunggu lama, jadi lebih baik kita mandi bersama saja" seru Renjun dengan mata berbinar.

"kalau begitu aku tidak usah berendam saja, jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu lama"

"ayolah Jen…. Aku ingin mandi bersama mu… punggung dan kaki ku sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama menggunakan _high heels_ , aku ingin mandi sambil di pijat" Renjun menarik nari tangan Jeno dan berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh _aegyo_ yang di punya.

"huh…. Baiklah kalau begitu… tapi sebelumnya pake _bikini_ mu dulu, akan sangat salah jika kita mandi bersama dengan telanjang bulat" Jeno mencium bibir Renjun sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"azza…" seru pelan Renjun sembari membuka lemari untuk mengambil _bikini_ nya.

Setelah selesai dengan bikini, Renjun langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Di dalamnya sudah terlihat Jeno yang menyiapkan air dan _bath bomb_ untuk berendam. Renjun melirik kea rah bawah, dan seperti dugaannya Jeno menggunakan celana pendek dan tidak benar benar telanjang. 'sebenarnya kita ini mau berendam atau berenang sih' batin kesal Renjun.

"airnya sudah siap, kau bisa masuk sayang" Jeno menarik renjun untuk mendekat ke _bath up_ , dan masuk bersama dalam _bath up_.

 _Bath up_ kamar mandi mereka cukup luas, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Renjun untuk duduk menempeli Jeno atau bahkan duduk di pankuan kekasihnya itu, tapi tadi dia minta ingin di pijat jadi tidak salah kan jika dia dekat dekat Jeno.

"lain kali jangan memakai _high heels_ yang terlalu tinggi, akibatnya kau sendirikan yang lelah" Jeno mulai memijat Punggung Renjun dari belakang.

"aku kan pendek tidak tinggi seperti Jaemin, jadi agar kaki ku terlihat jenjang aku harus memakainya" Renjun memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan Jeno.

"kau ingin terlihat jenjang di mata siapa hah? Aku suka dirimu apa adanya tidak usah yang aneh aneh"

"aku hanya merasa sangat kecil saat bersama teman teman kita" Renjun membalikan bahannya menghadap Jeno.

"kau tidak sekecil itu… kau hanya terlalu imut" Jeno membelai pipi tembam Renjun. Sejenak Renjun memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian Jeno, Renjun benar benar telah di buat haus belaian oleh Jeno yang jarang menjamahnya, sadarlah Jen Renjun butuh belaian.

"aku tampak seperti anak kecil, tidak ada _sexy sexy_ nya sama sekali" ujar pelan Renjun dengan mata sayu. "aku rela menggunakan _high heels_ itu demi terlihat _sexy_ di depan mu Jen…" Renjun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jeno. Awalnya Jeno hanya membiarkan Renjun melumat bibirnya sesuka hati, namun akhirnya dia membalas lumatan Renjun.

"kau sudah sangat _sexy_ di mata ku sayang, jangan pernah menyakiti diri hanya untuk tampil lebih di hadapan ku" ujar Jeno setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"bohong… buktinya kau tidak pernah menyentuh ku, kau tidak pernah tergoda saat aku berusaha menggoda mu, dan bahkan _skinship_ terintim kita hanya ciuman itu pun kau tidak pernah meraba tubuh ku. Di saat orang lain seumuran kita sudah menginjak tahap berhubungan intim yang sesungguhnya kita malang hanya _stuck_ di sini. Aku selalu bertanya apa sebenarnya tubuh ku ini tidak menaikan gairah mu sama sekali…" ucapan Renjun terpotong saat Jeno melumat bibirnya kemudia mengangkat tubuh mungil Renjun ke pangkuannya.

"kau bisa rasakan sayang?" Tanya Jeno dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Renjun.

"keras…" ujar polos Renjun dengan wajah merona luar biasa saat merasakan kejantanan Jeno mengeras di bawah sana.

"itu tandanya kau sukses menaikan gairah ku sejak tadi kau masuk kemari dengan hanya menggunakan _bikini_ " Jeno mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Renjun yang ada di pangkuannya. "aku tidak pernah meraba tubuh mu karena aku takut kelepasan, sangat susah mengontrol nafsu ku jika di dekat mu, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin aku mengurangi kontak fisik yang terlalu intim. Tapi jika kau menginginkannya aku tidak keberatan untuk menaikan batas maksimal _skinship_ kita"

"itulah yang kuharap kan…. Aku bahkan sudah berbuat yang macam macam dengan Mark tapi aku malah tidak pernah mempraktikannya pada pacar ku"

"jangan sebut nama laki-laki lain saat bersama ku sayang" Jeno kembali melumat bibir Renjun dan yang kali ini lebih ganas, Jeno bahkan memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Renjun.

Ini pertama kalinya Jeno mencium Renjun sedalam ini. Tak cukup di situ saja, tangan Jeno mulai merambat pada tubuh Renjun. Tangan Jeno berhenti pada payudara kiri Renjun, dan setelah itu Jeno meremasnya lembut tanpa melepas tautan nya pada Renjun. Ini gila, rasanya luar biasa menggairahkan bagi Renjun. Mark memang pernah meremas payudaranya seperti ini namun rasanya berbeda, ketika Jeno yang melakukannya ini terasa sangat nikmat dan menggairahkan. Ciuman Jeno turun ke leher Renjun, Jeno memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di leher mulus kekasihnya. Tak hanya itu, tangan kiri Jeno turun untuk meremas pantat sintal milik Renjun.

"euumm..aahhhh…" desah Renjun. Wajar jika Renjun mendesah karena mendapat kenikmatan di beberapa bagian tubuh mu itu rasanya sangat luar biasa. "JJ-Jeno… aahh"

"ada apa sayang?" Jeno mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Renjun.

"ak-aku… sssudah.. tidak tahan…" ujar Renjun dengan wajah di penuhi kabut nafsu.

"tidak, sebaiknya kita hentikan di sini saja" Jeno akan mengangkat Renjun dari pangkuannya namun Renjun malah memeluknya dengan erat.

"ayolah Jen…. Kita sudah di tahap ini…"

"tidak Renjun… tidak sekarang aku akan melakukannya jika kita sudah menikah, aku benar benar tidak ingin menodai mu dengan status kita yang masih belum sah di mata negara dan agama. Dan lagi, aku punya alasan tersendiri mengapa aku tidak menyentuh mu sampai sekarang" Jeno mendekap erat Renjun dan menciumi pundak gadis itu.

"apa itu?"

"aku takut jika aku sudah sekali merasakan tubuh mu maka aku akan terus menginginkannya setiap hari bahkan setiap saat. Kau mau melayani nafsu ku setiap saat"

BLUSH

Wajah Renjun langsung merah padam. Dia tidak membayangkan jika hal itu benar terjadi. Dan Renjun juga tidak menyangka alasan se mesum itu yang akan di keluarkan Jeno, bukan alasan kuno yang biasa di lontarkannya. Renjun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah di pundak Jeno.

"kenapa diam saja sayang?" Tanya Jeno saat tidak mendengarkan komentar apapun dari Renjun.

"aku malu… ini pertama kalinya kau bicara se mesum itu…" Renjun masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Jeno.

"tadi kau yang ingin melakukannya kenapa sekarang kau yang malu sendiri. Hah… kau ini imut sekali… aku jadi ingin segera lulus dan menikahi mu" Jeno mengusap ngusap punggung Renjun.

"cepat lulus dan nikahi aku, setelah itu aku akan melayani mu setiap hari atau bahkan setiap saat yang kau mau" ujar renjun malu malu.

"iya… aku sedang berusaha lulus dengan cepat sekarang, maka dari itu jangan menggoda ku terus terusan, nanti aku tidak focus dengan kuliah ku karena terus berpikir mesum tentang mu" pernyataan Jeno membuat Renjun cemberut imut sambil memukul lengan Jeno. "bersabarlah sedikit lagi sayang…"

"iya… aku mengerti…" Renjun tersenyum kearah Jeno. "terimakasih telah melindungi ku selama ini… aku akan menunggu lamaran dari mu"

"terimakasih juga sudah mau bersabar menunggu, aku mencintai mu" Jeno mengecup singkap bibir Renjun.

"aku juga mencintai mu" Renjun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman panas yang dalam.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Cukup sekian untuk chapter ini….**

 **Jun kembali lagi dengan FF Noren…**

 **Di ingetin sekali lagi ya kalau ini kumpulan oneshoot dan bisa jadi Jun bikin chapter selanjutnya dengan setting yang sama yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan pacaran Jeno si anak kedokteran sama neng Renjun si anak HI ini.**

 **Dan di sini Jun pengen coba bikin semua uke jadi cewe, wah… bayanginnya aja udah seneng banget, pasti cantik banget mereka.**

 **Couple lain mungkin akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya, jadi tunggu aja ya…**

 **Untuk kritik dan saran silahkan Review…**

 **Yang mau request juga monggo silakahlan review…..**

 **Review kalian sangat berhaga demi kelanjutan FF FF Jun yang ini dan yang selanjutnya.**

 **Jangan lupa fav dam follow biar gak ketinggalan cerita selanjutnya dari couple ini**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau baca FF ini…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	2. Chapter 2 (Daily Activity)

**Author : Jun_96**

 **Tittle : Daily Activity**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Ratting : T**

 **Pairing :**

 **Jeno X Renjun (Noren)**

 **Mark X Jaemin (Markmin)**

 **Note : Gender Switch for uke.**

 **Summary : Bercerita tentang kehidupan Renjun si gadis idaman dari jurusan HI dan Jeno si calon dokter dengan pemikiran kolot ala bapak bapak namun kegantengannya bisa membuat wanita seakan hamil dengan hanya melihatnya. Kumpulan FF Oneshoot dengan setting yang sama. Jeno X GS!Renjun. Mark X GS!Jaemin. Yukhei a.k.a Lucas X GS!Haechan and other couple.**

 **Tambahan: baca sampai akhir kalau bisa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rutinitas pagi hari Jeno dan Renjun tidaklah berbeda dengan rutinitas orang pada umumnya, yang beda hanya mereka menjalani rutinitas pagi yang manis berdua walaupun belum terikat pernikahan. Hari ini baik Jeno maupun Renjun ada kelas pagi, jadi seperti yang di lihat pagi ini mereka sibuk. Setelah acara bangun tidur dilanjutkan dengan _morning kiss_ , setelah itu mandi dan membereskan kamar, Renjun menyibukan diri dengan masker dan _skincare_ yang akan ia gunakan di depan meja riasnya. Jangan di Tanya lagi dari mana wajah cantik Renjun berasal, selain karena sudah cantik sejak lahir, kecantikannya juga berasal dari kebiasaannya merawat wajah dan tubuhnya. Setelah mandi dan mencuci rambutnya Renjun akan mendudukan diri di meja riasnya hanya dengan mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, alasannya sederhana dia tidak ingin rambutnya membasahi bajunya, dan setelah itu dia akan sibuk dengan beberapa produk perawatan wajah.

Jeno keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana boxer pendek dan handuk yang di gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Jeno melihat Renjun yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan _sun screen_ di tubuhnya sambil mempertahan kan masker di wajahnya agar tidak jatuh. Jeno menghampiri Renjun dengan _hairdryer_ di tangannya.

"pagi sayang…" setelah mengecup singkat bibir Renjun, lalu Jeno berkutat dengan rambut panjang Renjun yang akan Jeno keringkan.

"pagi Jen" Renjun masih sibuk dengan _sun screen_ nya.

"harusnya kau pakai baju dulu sayang, nanti kau bisa masuk angin" dengan telaten Jeno mengeringkan rambut panjang Renjun.

"kan aku sudah biasa seperti ini, lagi pula kau juga tidak pakai baju" Renjun membuang masker wajahnya dan menepuk nepuk wajahnya agar _skincare_ nya meresap.

"aku melihatmu kesusahan, makanya tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membantu mu tanpa berpakaian dulu.

"iya iya terimakasih sayang…" cibir Renjun. Setelah selesai dengan skincare dia beralih pada makeup. Dia memoleskan sedikit _BB cushion_ , _eyeliner_ , _eyeshadow_ berwarna natural dan _lipstick_ warna peach yang segar.

"sama sama sayang" setelah kering, Jeno menyisir rambut Renjun.

"rambut ku sudah kering, pakai baju mu dulu aku sudah siapkan di atas kasur" Renjun menunjuk pakian yang telah di disapkannya di atas ranjang mereka yang telah rapi. Tanpa membuang waktu Jeno langsung memakai pakaian yang sudah di siapkan Renjun. Kalau di pikir pikir kegiatan mereka seperti ini sudah seperti suami istri sungguhan. "kalau sudah selesai kemari" perintah Renjun.

"iya iya sabar" setelah menyelesaikan acara berpakaiannya Jeno langsung mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu. Setelah mendekat Renjun langsung mendudukan Jeno di kursi meja riasnya dan di duduk di pangkuan Jeno.

"aku akan mengurus wajah dan rambut mu dulu setelah itu kita sarapan" setelah mencium bibir Jeno singkat Renjun langsung memakaikan _skincare_ kusus pria untuk Jeno lalu setelah itu mengeringkan rambut Jeno dan menatanya. Renjun memang selalu mengurus Jeno seperti ini, mulai dari perawatan wajah, makanan, mengurus rumah dan lain-lain. Sebagai balasannya Jeno pun sangat memanjakan Renjun, apa pun yang Renjun inginkan Jeno pasti berusaha mengabulkanya. "sudah selalesai kau sudah tampan sekarang"

"terimakasih sayang" Jeno melumat bibir Renjun lembut.

"sama sama" setelah selesai dengan Jeno, Renjun beranjak menuju lemari mengambil baju yang akan ia gunakan. "Jen, aku kebih bagus pakai ini atau yang ini?" Renjun menunjukan atasan berwarna pink ber potongan kerah sangat rendah dengan bahan tipis di tangan kiri, dan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan bahan sama tipisnya di tangan kanan. Jangan bertanya kenapa Jeno tidak marah Renjun memakai pakian terbuka, karena dari awal bertemu memang style berpakaian Renjun sangat Amerika sekali, dan Jeno juga tidak ingin membuat Renjun merasa tidak nyaman karena di batasi dalam hal berpakaian. Lagi pula Renjun terlihat cantik dan _sexy_ dengan gaya seperti itu, Jeno tidak terlalu ambil pusing asal Renjun bahagia.

"kau selalu cantik memakai apa pun sayang" Jeno beralih menuju rak buku untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dia bawa nanti ke kampus.

"kau selalu saja bilang seperti itu, aku butuh pendapat mu Jeno" Renjun cemberut kesal.

"aku berkata yang sejujurnya sayang, kau memang cantik menggunakan apapun" Jeno menghampiri Renjun dan memeluk gadis itu. "kau itu gadis tercantik yang pernah ku temui, memakai apa pun di saat apa pun kau itu tetap terlihat cantik"

"masih pagi jangan menggombal begitu, kau pasti di ajari Mark. Jangan terlalu sering curhat dengannya, omongan mu jadi semakin _cheese_ " Renjun menyikut rusuk Jeno dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jeno, lalu bergegas memakai baju yang ada di tangan kanannya. Hari ini Renjun memutuskan untuk memakai kaos tampa lengan berwarna putih dengan kerah rendah yang memperlihatkan strip bra dengan pola saling silang yang membentang di sekitar belahan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat, dan hot pants super pendek dengan aksen robek an di ujungnya.

Setelah selesai dengan berganti pakaian dan sarapan kini saatnya Jeno dan Renjun berangkat. Namun sebelumnya Renjun minta tolong pada Jeno untuk memotretnya. Maklum saja Renjun ini selebgram dan dia biasa mengupload outfit yang dia kenakan setiap hari, istilah kerennya OOTD. Renjun memiliki ratusan juta _follower_ dari America, China, Korea bahkan negara lainnya, dan Karena Renjun sering men tag Jeno, Mark, Jaemin, Lucas dan Haechan, jadi sahabat sahabat dan pacarnya itu juga ikut kebanjiran _follower_ walaupun dari awal follower mereka sudah banyak sih, tapi berkat Renjun yang memiliki _follower_ manca negara mereka jadi kena imbas baiknya. Awalnya Jeno tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Instagram, menurutnya tanpa instagram pun dia sudah populer, namun karena Renjun memanksanya jadi lah dia memiliki Instagram yang _follower_ nya tak kalah dengan artis dan model.

Setelah puas dengan foto OOTD nya, Renjun langsung menarik Jeno untuk selfie bersamanya. Jeno jarang mengupload foto wajahnya dengan jelas, kebanyakan dari foto Jeno itu hanya foto tampak belakang atau potret jauh dengan latar pemandangan , foto selfie bersama teman temannya, foto kegiatan sehari harinya dan foto Renjun. Setelah puas berselfie dangan pacarnya, Renjun langsung menarik Jeno untuk segera berangkat.

Di mobil barulah Renjun memilah milah foto yang akan di uploadnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengupload foto selfienya bersama Jeno, menurut Renjun foto itu terlihat sangat manis, Jeno juga terlihat sangat tampan di sana. Renjun menuliskan caption " _morning with my King_ LeeJeno_" dan foto itu sukses mendapat ribuan like dalam waktu singkat. Banyak komen yang muncul dari foto yang di post Renjun itu seperti, ' _perfection_ ', ' _perfect couple'_ , ' _relationships goal'_ , ' _visual_ _goal_ ' dan ada juga yang mengatakan ' _couple from heaven'_. Wajar saja jika komen yang datang menggila seperti itu karena ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka sudah tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi. Seisi kampus saja selalu menjuluki mereka _King_ dan _Queen_ nya universitas XXXXX, karena postur tubuh dan paras mereka bagaikan raja dan ratu negeri dongeng. Bicara soal komen, teman teman mereka yang lain tidak mau kalah memberi komen pada foto Renjun.

 **RenjunHuang: Morning with my King** _ **LeeJeno_**_

 **Nana_Jeam: pagi pagi sudah pamer kemesraan, huh iri sekali aku… mentang mentang yang tinggal serumah**

 **RenjunHuang: kalau iri lakukan saja dengan pacar mu** _ **MarkLee99**_ **itu** _ **Nana_Jaem**_

 **99Lucas: mata ku sakit pagi pagi sudah melihat foto mu dan Jeno, sweetheart** _ **RenjunHuang**_

 **Nana_Jaem: oppa masih tidur mungkin dia hari ini tidak ada kelas**

 **RenjunHuang:** _ **99Lucas**_ **bilang saja kau iri.** _ **Nana_Jaem**_ **terror saja dia sampai bangun kalau perlu datangi apartemennya dan siram dia dengan air cucian piring, Mark memang sangat pemalas jika tidak ada kuliah. Apa dia nanti akan menjemput mu?**

 **Haechanie: Renjun-ah…. lipstick mu… apa yang kau pakai di bibir mu warnanya bagus sekali, jika aku datang kerumah mu ku pastikan aku akan merampok yang satu itu.**

 **Nana_Jaem:** _ **RenjunHuang**_ **dia akan menjemputku nanti, aku sudah lelah menerornya pagi ini btw.**

 **MarkLee99: pagi pagi nama ku sudah jadi bahan gossip, aku sudah bangun sayang…** _ **Nana_Jaem**_ **. Dan untuk my sweetheart** _ **RenjunHuang**_ **jangan mempengaruhi Jaemin ku untuk bertindak brutal di pagi hari.**

 **99Lucas: aku tidak iri pada mu sweetheart, dan sayang ku** _ **Haechanie**_ **tidak usah merampok Renjun nanti ku belikan sendiri sebanyak yang kau mau**

 **Haechanie: so sweet… 3**

 **RenjunHuang:** _ **Haechanie**_ **tagih janji suami mu.** _ **99Lucas**_ **bicara mu sok manis.** _ **MarkLee99**_ **kau memang butuh di brutali pagi pagi.**

Renjun tertawa sendiri membalas komen dari sahabat sahabatnya ini. Jeno yang awalnya focus menyetir pun jadi penasaran dan bertanya kenapa Renjun senyum senyum sendiri. Renjun hanya menjawab jika komen dari sahabat mereka yang gila itu membuatnya tertawa.

Sesampainya di kampus, Renjun dan Jeno pun berpisah. Setelah mengantar Renjun ke fakultas ilmu social dia langsung menuju fakultas kedokteran yang letaknya rumayan jauh dari fakultasnya Renjun.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melalui 4 jam perkuliahan akhirnya Renjun bisa keluar dari kelas, dia sudah janjian dengan Haechan untuk makan siang bersama di kantin. Haechan itu satu jurusan dengan Renjun, sama sama anak HI hanya saja mereka berbeda kelas. Awal mula Renjun kenal Haechan adalah dari acara ospek kampus lalu karena mereka makin dekat Renjun mengenalkan Haechan pada sahabat baiknya sekaligus sepupu jauhnya Lucas. Dan tidak di sangka setelah beberapa bulan Haechan dan Lucas dekat akhirnya mereka jadian.

Dan seperti yang di bilang tadi jika Lucas itu sahabat sekaligus sepupu jauh Renjun. Hal ini bermula dari pertemanan mereka (Renjun-Mark-Lucas) saat SMA di amerika dan setelah satu setengah tahun berteman, barulah Renjun dan Lucas tau bahwa sebenarnya mereka adalah sepupu jauh. Lucas melanjutkan kuliah di Korea pun juga karena usulan dari orang tua Renjun, sekalian menjaga Renjun katanya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna, karena sekarang Renjun sudah ada yang menjaga. Kembali lagi soal Haechan, selain Renjun dekat dengan Haechan karena memang mereka sejurusan dan memang dari awal ospek sudah dekat, Haechan ini juga sepupu dari Jeno kekasihnya, jadi bisa di bilang jika sepupu Renjun pacaran dengan sepupu Jeno. Sungguh rumit hubungan mereka.

Di salah satu bangku cafeteria kampus tampak Haechan yang tengah duduk sendiri sambil memainkan ponselnya, tak perlu pikir panjang Renjun pun menghampiri sahabat perempuannya yang satu itu.

"Haechanie, sudah nunggu lama? _Sorry_ aku tadi mengangkat telpon dari Mark dulu" Renjun mendudukan dirinya di samping Haechan.

"tidak juga, kenapa Mark oppa menelpon mu?" Tanya Haechan.

"dia ingin mengajak ku makan siang, dan aku bilang saja aku mau makan siang dengan mu. Eh dia malah bilang jika sekalian saja kita makan siang bersama, dan dia juga akan mengajak Lucas" jawab santai Renjun. Mark dan Lucas tidak ada kuliah hari ini, mereka satu jurusan yaitu Manajemen Bisnis dan satu kelas pula, jadi wajar jika sama sama libur.

"padahal aku mengajak mu makan supaya Lucas oppa kesininya agak sorean saja saat menjemput ku, aku tidak enak mengganggu liburnya" Haechan cemberut imut.

"tidak masalah Haechanie, palingan dia juga hanya bermalas malasan dengan _game_ nya. Sudahlah kita tunggu saja mereka pasti sebentar lagi datang"

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Lucas dan Mark datang. Seperti biasa salam pertemuan dan perpisahan ala Mark-Renjun-Lucas akan sangat intim dan jauh dari kata pertemanan yang wajar. Ketika Mark datang dia langsung menarik pinggang Renjun untuk memeluknya setelah itu akan Mark akan mencium kening Renjun dan dibalas dengan ciuman di kedua pipi oleh Renjun. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh Lucas pada Renjun. Apakah Haechan cemburu? Jawabannya tidak, dia sudah kebal dengan semua _skinship_ tiga orang yang mengaku sahabat itu, toh dia malah dapat yang lebih dari pacarnya seperti yang di lakukan Lucas sekarang yaitu mencium tepat di bibirnya. Awalnya Mark-Renjun-Lucas memang berciuman bibir saat mereka bertemu dan berpisah, namun karena alasan menghormati pacar masing masing maka mereka menurunkan sedikit cara salam mereka.

"oke, karena sudah ngumpul semua kita berangkat saja. Aku dan Lucas bawa mobil sendiri sendiri jadi Haechan kau dengan pacar mu dan _sweetheart_ kau dengan ku" jangan di Tanya kenapa Mark dan Lucas selalu memanggil Renjun dengan sebutan sweetheart, karena jawabannya pasti 'karena panggilan itu sangat manis untuknya dan lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa memanggil seperti itu'.

"kau tidak mengajak Jaemin Mark?" Tanya Renjun.

"Jaemin masih ada kelas dan di lanjut dengan rapat jurusan katanya, aku sudah bilang jika aku akan pergi makan dengan mu dan aku juga sudah bilang Jeno juga" jawab Mark enteng sambil menarik Renjun berjalan ke arah tempat parkir yang di ikuti pasangan Lucas dan Haechan. Renjun hanya mengangguk angguk paham mendengar perkataan Mark.

"kita mau makan apa oppa?" Tanya Haechan tiba tiba.

"memang nya kau ingin makan apa sayang? Aku dan Mark ikut keputusan mu dengan Renjun" jawab Lucas.

"aku ingin makan masakan prancis, sudah lama aku tidak makan _Foie gras_ dan _Creme Brulee_ " sahut Renjun dengan mata berbinar.

"aku tidak pernah makan makanan prancis sebelumnya, ide bagus Renjun. Oppa… aku ingin makan masakan perancis saja" Haechan bergelayut manja di lengan pacarnya.

"baiklah karena dua tuan putri kita sudah memutuskan apa boleh buat, ayo kita ke restoran prancis" jawab pasrah Lucas, dia punya firasat buruk akan di rampok Renjun dan sepertinya firasatnya benar. Makan prancis itu mahal bung! Bisa bisa dia menghabiskan dua juta hanya untuk makan siang.

"sudah lama sekali kita tidak di rampok Renjun seperti ini" ujar Mark sambil menyenggol Lucas. "terakhir aku di rampok sekitar 4 bulan lalu saat aku gajian dari pertunjukan Rap besar ku dengan dickids"

"kau benar, terakhir aku di rampok Renjun saat aku dapat _job_ modelling untuk _Seoul Fashion Week_ beberapa bulan yang lalu" sahut Lucas. Sekedar informasi jika Lucas adalah model paruh waktu majalah fashion, brand, dan model _catwalk_.

"kalian ini tidak iklas ya ngajak makan, kan yang ngajak kalian, yang nawarin juga kalian" sewot Renjun dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"jangan marah _sweetheart_ , aku hanya kangen kau rampok saja" Mark merangkul Renjun dan mencubit pipinya. "lagi pula memang sudah lama kan kita tidak jalan bersama, kau selalu sibuk dengan kuliah mu dan Jeno begitu pun aku sibuk dengan kuliah, nge Rap dan Jaemin"

"terserah mu saja yang penting hari ini kau dan Lucas harus ku rampok, aku dan Haechan akan pesan yang mahal mahal nanti, iyakan chan?"

"tenang saja Renjun-ah, kita kuras dompet mereka sampai kering" sahut bersemangat Haechan.

"kau menakutkan sayang, kalau aku bokek kita tidak bisa kencan nanti" kata Lucas.

"kalau begitu cari uang lagi dong, katanya model papan atas" sahut Renjun.

"mulut mu itu _sweetheart_ … sungguh pedas seperti biasa…" Lucas menggelengkan kepala.

Setelah perdebatan kecil masalah rampok merampok akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam mobil, Renjun dan Mark naik mobil Mark, sedangkan Lucas dan Haechan naik mobil Lucas. Di mobil, tidak banyak yang di bicarakan Mark dan Renjun, hanya bahasan ringan masalah mengapa mobil Mark jadi di penuhi boneka seperti ini, itu karena Jaemin sangat suka boneka jadilah Mark yang garang ini harus merelakan mobilnya jadi mirip toko boneka. Di perjalanan Renjun menyempatkan diri untuk berselfie dengan dengan Mark saat lampu merah. Renjun lalu meng upload nya di instagram dan di beri caption 'Hangout with my man MarkLee99. Actually 99Lucas and Haechanie join with us, but in another car'. Dalam sekejap foto itu telah mendapat banyak like dank omen tak terkecuali dari pacar renjun sendiri.

 **RenjunHuang: Hangout with my man** _ **MarkLee99**_ **. Actually** _ **99Lucas**_ **and** _ **Haechanie**_ **join with us, but in another car**

 **Haechanie: Your man? How about Jeno?**

 **RenjunHuang: Mark is my man, and Jeno is my King, different right? Mark dan Lucas itu lelaki ku sedangkan Jeno kekasih ku.** _ **Haechanie**_

 **LeeJeno_: teruskan saja sayang… teruskan bersenang senang tanpa ku…**

 **RenjunHuang: jangan marah sayang, aku hanya sedang merampok Mark dan Lucas.**

 **LeeJeno_: kalau begitu kuras uang mereka samapai habis, aku mendukung mu sayang.**

 **Nana_Jaem: aku juga mau ikut merampok Mark oppa dan Lucas oppa…. Tapi aku ada rapat T_T**

 **RenjunHuang:** _ **LeeJeno_**_ **bilang saja kau tidak mau aku rampok juga dasar pelit.** _ **Nana_Jaem**_ **kau bisa merampok Mark sesuka hati setelah dia menjemputmu nanti Nana.**

 **Haechanie: setelah ini aku juga ingin upload foto juga dengan Lucas oppa. Kalian semua pindah lapak ke foto yang ku post saja biar rame.**

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran prancis yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Mark memesankan mereka tempat kusus agar dapat melihat pemandangan kota. Makan siang mereka berjalan dengan hikmad, tidak ada keributan seperti biasanya karena semua tengah menikmati makanan mereka. Saat makanan penutup di hidangkan barulah mereka mulai bicara dan ngobrol seperti biasa.

"besok lusa aku akan manggung di club XXX, kalian semua datanglah" Mark memulai obrolan sembari menyesap kopi nya.

"aku akan beri tahu Jeno, dia pasti semangat sekali mendengar ini. Secara Jeno kan fans berat mu" sahut Renjun. Jeno memang bisa di bilang Fans dari Mark karena Jeno selalu mengikuti music yang di buat Mark di Underground. Semenjak tinggal di Korea Mark memang menjadikan music sebagai hobi sampingan yang menghasilkan uang, dia memang bukan anak music tapi kemampuannya dalam hal bermusik tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"aku dan Haechan juga akan datang tenang saja" Lucas menambahkan.

"selama aku persiapan, aku titip Nana ya. Kalian tau sendiri di _club_ malam semua orang bersikap liar, aku tidak ingin Nana di dekati orang di _club_ " ujar Mark.

"tenang saja, akan ku jagakan pacar mu. Kau konsen saja dengan persiapan mu" sahut Lucas.

Setelah selesai makan siang Mark dan Lucas mengembalikan Renjun dan Haechan ke kampus karena mereka masih ada jam kuliah.

"sudah sampai tuan putri" Mark menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung fakultas Renjun.

"makasih untuk hari ini, lain kali kau harus ku rampok lagi"

"terserah saja sweetheart, sebahagia mu saja…" Mark melepas sabuk pengaman Renjun dan menarik pinggang Renjun untuk mendekat lalu mengecup singkat bibir Renjun. "cepat masuk ke kelas mu dan belajar yang rajin cantik"

"tanpa kau bilang pun aku selalu rajin, sudah ya aku masuk dulu titip salam untuk Nana" Renjun memeluk Mark dan mencium pipinya setelah itu keluar dari mobil Mark.

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah Renjun langsung menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Jeno, sedangkan Jeno sedang membereskan dan membersihkan apartemen mereka. Renjun dan Jeno memang selalu membersihkan apartemen mereka jika ada waktu, jadi apartemen mereka selalu terlihat rapi dan bersih. Setelah apartemen bersih barulah Jeno bergegas untuk mandi, dan setelah Renjun selesai dengan masakannya dia juga bergegas mandi (di kamar mandi yang lain).

Makan malan Renjun dan Jeno selalu di isi dengan obrolan mengenai aktifitas apa saja yang mereka lalui sepanjang hari ini. Baik Renjun maupun Jeno pasti akan saling bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka tidak bersama, dan hari ini Renjun lah yang banyak cerita mengenai makan siangnya dengan Mark, Lucas dan Haechan. Renjun juga memberi tahu Jeno perihal acara yang Mark beritahukan tadi.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Renjun dan Jeno biasa menyibukan diri dengan tugas mereka di ruang tengah. Hidup Jeno dan Renjun memang sedikit membosan kan, hanya perihal kuliah dan tugas. Tapi itu semua mereka lakukan demi masa depan, Jeno dan Renjun adalah orang yang serius dengan masa depan mereka dan tidak ingin menyia nyia kan waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Setelah selesai bergelut dengan tugas waktunya untuk tidur.

"Jen, AC di kamar mati" panggil Renjun dari dalam kamar mereka.

"benarkah?" Jeno menghampiri Renjun dan mengecek AC nya. "iya benar mati… kita harus panggil tukang _service_ besok"

"lalu sekarang bagaimana? Udaranya panas sekali, yakin bisa tidur tanpa AC?" Tanya Renjun dengan wajah ragu.

"kau keberatan tidak kalau aku tidur _topless_? Aku bisa tidur tanpa AC tapi buka baju" jawab Jeno tak kalah ragu.

"kau sendiri keberatan tidak jika aku tidur tidak pakai baju"

"kalau itu aku keberatan" Jeno menggeleng geleng kaku.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur dengan _underwear_ saja, ayolah Jen… hari ini panas sekali… mana bisa aku tidur…." Renjung menarik narik lengan Jeno.

"baiklah baik lah, tapi jangan melakukan hal gila, besok kau ada kuliah pagi dan aku ada praktikum, jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh dan ingat ucapan ku sebelumnya"

"iya iya bawel" Renjun melepas baju dan celananya lalu mulai berbaring di ranjang.

"sabar…sabar…. Tuhan tolong kuatkan iman ku…" Jeno merapal doa sebelum membuka bajunya dan ikut berbaring di samping Renjun.

"Jen… Peluk…" Renjun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jeno setelah Jeno selesai menyelimuti mereka.

"tidurlah… kau pasti lelah, _good night my Quuen_ …" Jeno melilitkan tangannya di pinggang Renjun.

"eum…. _Good night my King_ …" tanpa di sadari Jeno, Renjun meraih _Handphone_ nya dan berselfie. Foto yang Renjun ambil memperlihatkan setelah wajah Renjun yang tertutupi oleh bahu Telanjang Jeno. Dalam foto itu mereka terlihat seperti baru saja selasai bercinta. Renjun mengunggah foto itu ke instagram dan dalam sekejap kolom komentar lansung di banjiri komen.

 **RenjunHuang: Good Night My King….** _ **LeeJeno_**_

 **99Lucas: my sweetheart** _ **RenjunHuang**_ **berhenti pamer aktifitas ranjang mu….**

 **Nana_Jaem: selamat Renjunie…. Kau berhutang cerita panas pada ku…** _ **RenjunHuang**_

 **Haechanie: eh?** _ **RenjunHuang**_ **dan** _ **LeeJeno_**_ **sudah begituan nih? Wah selamat Renjunie…. Kau sudah melepas keperawanan mu sekarang…**

 **MarkLee99: my sweetheart** _ **RenjunHuang**_ **kau sudah besar rupanya…. Daddy bangga pada mu nak…**

 **99Lucas:** _ **Haechanie**_ **bicara mu vulgar sayang…**

Renjun memutuskan untuk tidak membalas komen dari sahabat sahabatnya itu. Biarkan saja mereka penasaran dan berspekulasi dengan imajinasinya sendiri sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Ok ok… cukup untuk chapter ini…..**

 **Jun balik lagi sama oneshoot Noren…..**

 **Karena judulnya daily, jadi ini juga cuman nyeritain kehidupan mereka aja, tapi mungkin di chapter depan bakal ada konflik kok tenang aja….**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca FF ini….**

 **Jun sebenernya sedih, untuk FF ini komennya kurang, kurang banget malah….. mungkin banyak yang gak suka gs kali ya…..**

 **Tapi gak papa deh, Jun lagi semangat bikin FF ini dan Jun juga gak berharap lebih buat FF ini, tapi tolong untuk yang baca di sempatkan lah komen, dan kalo bisa yang agak panjangan komennya…. #ituloeajayangngarepJun**

 **Fav, Follow dan review ya…. Biar Jun juga semangat dan biar Jun tau sebenernya kalian suka apa enggak sama FF ini.**

 **Sebenernya Jun mau curhat banyak sih soal krisis komen dan banyaknya silent reader, tapi ya udah lah ya…. Orang berkarnya itu emang gak boleh berharap lebih juga.**

 **Itu aja yang mau Jun sampaikan selaku author…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya….**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	3. Chapter 3 (Problem)

**Author : Jun_96**

 **Tittle : Daily Activity**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Ratting : T**

 **Pairing :**

 **Jeno X Renjun (Noren)**

 **Mark X Jaemin (Markmin)**

 **Note : Gender Switch for uke.**

 **Summary : Bercerita tentang kehidupan Renjun si gadis idaman dari jurusan HI dan Jeno si calon dokter dengan pemikiran kolot ala bapak bapak namun kegantengannya bisa membuat wanita seakan hamil dengan hanya melihatnya. Kumpulan FF Oneshoot dengan setting yang sama. Jeno X GS!Renjun. Mark X GS!Jaemin. Yukhei a.k.a Lucas X GS!Haechan and other couple.**

 **.**

 **Tambahan: yang gak suka GS gak usah baca dan gak usah mencerca. baca sampai akhir kalau bisa dan jangan lupa review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharmonis apapun suatu hubungan, pastilah ada saatnya hubungan tersebut diuji dengan suatu masalah. Hubungan Jeno dan Renjun yang tampak sempurnapun juga bisa mengalami masalah.

.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari Jeno sang calon dokter itu tidak pulang ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan sang kekasih, saat Renjun menelpon kediaman keluarga Jeno pun, mereka bilang jika Jeno tidak pulang kesana. Renjun hanya diberi kabar jika Jeno sibuk dengan tugas kampus lalu hp Jeno sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Renjun sangat hawatir pada Jeno, dia berusaha menghubungi semua teman Jeno yang dia tau untuk menanyakan dimana Jeno, dan yang ia dapat malah pesan bernada dingin dari Jeno yang berbunyi "bisakah kau berhenti meneror ku aku sedang sibuk, Huang Renjun". Renjun berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin Jeno sedang ada proyek besar dan dia sedang _stress_ berat, akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mengganggu Jeno saat ini.

.

Mungkin kesialan memang tidak mau pergi dari Renjun hari ini, belum selesai masalahnya dengan Jeno, di kelaspun dia kembali mendapat masalah. Teman sekelas yang dipasangkan dengannya untuk tugas kelompok menolak ide Renjun dan mengancam tidak mau berpasangan dengan Renjun untuk tugas ini, padahal ide yang dipertahankannya itu kurang sesuai dengan tugas ini. Renjun berusaha bersabar dan bicara baik baik dengan pasangan sekelompoknya itu tapi dia malah membentak Renjun keras berkata 'Renjun itu sombong, sok pintar, dan karena dia cantik dia jadi harus selalu benar'. Seluruh kelas mendengar teriakan teman pasangan Renjun itu, dan mereka mulai bergunjing dan membenarkannya, mereka membicarakan betapa Renjun selalu di specialkan dalam segala hal karena dia terkenal dan cantik. Sebenarnya memang ada benarnya jika Renjun itu terkenal, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa dia selalu benar, dia selalu mendengarkan pendapat orang lain dan dia tidak pernah ingin di specialkan. Semua anggapan buruk itu selalu datang dari orang orang yang iri pada Renjun, ingat semakin terang suatu cahaya maka akan semakin jelas dan gelap bayangan yang di hasilkan.

.

.

Sukses sudah hari ini Renjun jadi pergunjingan buruk satu kelas. Kepalanya pusing bukan main menahan _stress_ yang sudah ia pendam semenjak Jeno tidak pulang. Renjun berusaha menghubungi Mark dan Lucas, namun kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Saat Renjun hendak menghubungi Jaemin, hp nya terlebih dulu berbunyi menampilkan nama Haechan. Di sambungan telepon, Heachan menangis dan berkata Lucas memutuskannya, tanpa menunggu lama Renjun pun langsung bergegas ke apartemen Haechan, tanpa perduli nasib tugas kelompoknya yang bermasalah.

.

Di apartemen Haechan, Haechan menceritakan semuanya, kejadian bermula disaat dia pergi ke apartemen Lucas dan menemukan Lucas dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Haechan bertanya masalahnya, dan Lucas hanya menjawab sekenanya jika dia ada masalah dengan Mark, karena itulah Haechan merencanakan agar Lucas dan Mark bisa bertemu dan saling bicara, namun tak disangka jika pertemuan itu malah memperburuk masalah mereka. Mark dan Lucas adu argument hingga sampai akan adu fisik jika Haechan tidak menghentikannya. Setelah itu Lucas membawa Haechan pergi, Lucas marah besar saat perjalanan mereka di mobil, dia bilang Haechan itu tidak tau diri dan kurang ajar mencampuri urusannya, dengan nada tinggi Lucas berkata jika dia tidak ingin lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Haechan, dia bahkan menurunkan Haechan di pinggir jalan tengah malam.

"hush….. sudah, sudah…. Lucas memang berengsek, jika bertemu dengannya aku janji akan memukulnya sekuat tenaga" Renjun berusaha menenangkan Haechan sambil memeluknya.

"dia...apa dia tidak mencintai ku…apa semuadah itu dia memutuskan ku…." Haechan masih menangis di pelukan Renjun.

"tidak Haechanie… dia mencintai mu, saat dia sadar dia pasti akan berlutut meminta kau kembali padanya. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menenangkan diri mu" kata Renjun.

"dia jahat Renjunie…." Racau Haechan.

"iya, dia jahat… Lucas memang kurang ajar… sudah jangan memikirkannya lagi" Renjun mengusap ngusap kepala Haechan. "bagaimana keadaan Jaemin ya…"

"Jaemin tak jauh beda, Mark oppa mengurung diri didalam studionya dan Jaemin tidak diperbolehkan mendekat padanya, dari kemarin Jaemin juga ikut mengurung diri dalam apartemen nya dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya" jawab Haechan dengan nada parau.

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa masalah datang bersamaan, Mark dan Lucas bahkan tidak cerita apapun pada ku, Jeno juga menghilang…" Renjun ikut menitihkan airmata, dia tidak tahan dengan semua masalah ini.

"Renjunie maaf… aku tidak tau jika kau juga ada masalah, dan aku hanya menambah masalah mu" Haechan mulai histeris lagi dan memeluk Renjun makin erat.

"tidak Haechanie, Mark dan Lucas adalah sabahat ku, masalah mereka berarti masalah ku juga, dan kau juga sahabat ku Lucas sudah menyakiti mu berarti dia cari gara gara dengan ku"

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah Haechan, Renjun menemukan Jeno yang sedang berkemas memasukan beberapa baju dan buku ke dalam tas. Renjun melempar asal tasnya dan bergegas menhampiri Jeno.

"Jen, kamu mau kemana lagi? Setelah menghilang tiga hari kau masih ingin pergi lagi? Jen sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Renjun dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"aku sibuk Renjun, banyak tugas dan proyek yang harus ku kerjakan, aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku dan aku akan menginap di rumah teman ku untuk mengerjakan tugas" jawab Jeno tanpa memandang Renjun.

"Jen! Lihat wajah ku saat aku berbicara dengan mu, kau tidak sopan sekali" emosi Renjun mulai tersulut.

"berisik! Bisa tidak kau itu diam. Kau bukan istri ku Renjun jangan mengatur ku se enaknya" Jeno juga mulai meninggikan suaranya dan menatap tajam Renjun.

"LALU BAGIMU AKU INI APA?" teriak Renjun dengan diiringi tangisan. "kau menyuruh ku tinggal bersama mu dan kau dengan seenaknya menghilang tanpa memberi kabar. Aku ini manusia Jeno, aku bukan pajangan yang bisa seenaknya kau tinggal. Aku hanya ingin tau kau dimana dan sedang apa, jadi di sini aku tidak perlu hawatir lagi" Renjun menumpahkan segala emosinya.

Jeno yang melihat Renjun menangis pun seketika merasa bersalah. Pikirannya sangat kalut dengan tugas yang menumpuk sampai dia tidak sadar dia melukai Renjun. Jeno mendekat pada Renjun dan akan memeluk kekasihnya itu, namun Renjun menolak dengan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Renjun-ah…"

"kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan kalau kita tidak bisa saling menghargai Jen, aku tidak masalah kau marah marah di depan ku, tapi yang membuat ku sakit hati adalah kau tidak menganggap ku, kau bertingkah seakan aku ini hanya penganggu. Jika kau lelah dengan ku seharusnya kau bilang…" ucapan Renjun terputus karena tiba tiba Jeno memeluknya.

"maaf… maafkan aku… aku kalut karena tugas tugas itu, belum lagi dosen ku menyuruh ku untuk magang di kliniknya, kepala ku seakan mau pecah karena aku hampir tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat, maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya tidak ingin kau juga terbebani" ujar Jeno tampa melepaskan pelukannya dari Renjun.

"tapi jika kau tidak pulang kau malah membuat ku terbebani, kau tau Lucas dan Mark ada masalah dan mereka menghindari ku, teman ku di kelas menghindari ku, dan kau juga menghindari ku, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan ku" Renjun masih menangis sambil terus mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"tidak ada yang salah dengan mu sayang, aku yang salah aku minta maaf. Bahkan aku tidak tau jika kau sedang tertimpa banyak masalah" Jeno mengecup kening Renjung dengan lembut tanda penyesalan.

"kenapa laki-laki itu menyebalkan sekali…. Kau menghilang, Mark mengurung diri, dan Lucas dengan kurang ajarnya memutuskan Haechan padahal dia yang salah…" racau Renjun masih berlanjut.

"iya iya kami para lelaki memang berengsek dan menyebalkan, kau bisa memukuli ku sepuas mu" Jeno menghapus air mata Renjun.

"sekarang kata kan pada ku sebenarnya kau kemana selama ini?" Renjun mendongakkan kepala menatap Jeno.

"seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku magang di klinik dosen ku, dan tugas kuliah ku sangat banyak dan susah, banyak teman sekelas ku yang pintar tapi mereka tidak mau mengajari ku, alhasil aku harus belajar sendiri di perpustakaan. Belum lagi banyak tugas kelompok yang harus ku kerjakan, aku tidak bisa membawa kelompok ku kemari karena teman satu kelompok ku semuanya laki-laki, dan mereka mata keranjang, kau sangat cantik dan aku tidak mau mereka memandangi mu dengan pikiran mesum mereka, jalan satu satunya adalah mengerjakan di rumah teman ku yang lain, dan di waktu tidak ada jam kuliah aku pergi ke klinik untuk menjadi asisten dokter di sana" jelas Jeno.

"apa salahnya kau berkata jujur Jen, aku tidak akan melarang mu. Lebih baik aku mendengar mu mengeluh setiaphari atau marah marah setiap hari dari pada aku tidak melihat mu sama sekali, jika kau keberatan teman mu melihat ku, aku bisa sembunyi di kamar saja dan aku janji tidak akan keluar apa lagi mengganggu mu" balas Renjun.

"iya iya aku minta maaf, setelah ini aku tidak akan menghilang lagi. Tapi soal aku magang di klinik itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat karena sepertinya peluang ku untuk lulus lebih cepat lebih besar jika aku menuruti kata kata dosen ku, aku akan semakin sibuk setelah ini" sahut Jeno.

"asalkan kau masih tidur di rumah aku tidak masalah" Renjun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jeno dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur untuk berbaring. "kau jadi pergi Jen?"

"tidak jadi, aku kehilangan mood untuk mengerjakan tugas. Biarkan saja kelompok ku mencari ku, aku sedang ingin bermalas malasan dengan mu seharian karena besok jadwal ku _full_ dari pagi sampai malam" Jeno berbaring di samping Renjun.

"masalah Mark hyung dan Lucas hyung, ada apa dengan mereka bedua?" Tanya Jeno.

"mereka sepertinya ada masalah satu sama lain, Haechan berusaha mempertemukan mereka eh malah Lucas marah besar padanya, sampai memutuskannya. Mark mengurung diri di studio begitu juga dengan Jaemin, intinya kita semua ada masalah dalam waktu yang bersamaan" Renjun membalikan badan menghadap Jeno.

"kenapa Lucas hyung tega memutuskan Haechan? Sebenarnya apa masalah antara Lucas hyung dan Mark hyung? Apa Haechan baik baik saja?" Tanya Jeno lagi.

"kata Haechan masalah mereka itu tentang tugas proyek di kampus, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengadu domba Mark dan Lucas dengan menebar kesalah pahaman diantara mereka, dan kau tau kan Lucas itu tempramennya sedikit buruk makanya dia hampir menghajar Mark dan masalah mereka menjadi makin besar. Haechan sendiri sangat terpuruk, dia menangis terus sejak Lucas memutuskannya. Yang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dua orang bodoh itu tidak cerita pada ku dan mereka malah ikut menjauhi ku" jawab Renjun dengan wajah sedih.

"laki-laki butuh waktu untuk menyadari kesalahan mereka, jadi biarkan saja Mark hyung dan Lucas hyung merenungkan kesalahan mereka" Jeno membawa Renjun dalam pelukannya. "sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, aku tau kau pasti lelah habis menangis seperti itu"

.

.

.

Saat akan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Jeno, Renjun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Lucas yang tiba tiba dengan wajah panik.

" _Sweetheart_ , kau tau _password_ apartemen Haechan? Dia mengganti _password_ nya dan aku tidak bisa masuk" ujar panic Lucas.

"mau apa memangnya kau bertemu Haechan? Belum puas kau menyakitinya?" sahut sinis Renjun.

"aku mengaku, aku memang menyakitinya, dan aku memang berengsek sekali, makanya aku ingin menemuinya untuk minta maaf, tapi dia tidak ada dimana pun. Dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi" Lucas menarik nafas sejenak. "aku melacak hp nya, dan posisinya dia ada di rumah, tapi aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, jika kau tau tolong bantu aku Renjun"

"masih ingat kau dengan ku, akhir akhir ini kemana saja kau? Kau ada masalah dengan Mark pun kau tidak cerita pada ku, sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa Lucas" Renjun membentak Lucas.

"aku minta maaf, aku memang salah setelah ini aku akan berlutut memohon ampun dari mu tapi tolong bantu aku, aku hawatir pada Haechan" wajah Lucas benar benar terlihat panik dan hawatir sekarang.

"dan membiarkan mu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Haechan kembali setelah kau mencampakannya begitu saja? Bahkan kau meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan tengah malam, di mana sopan santun mu sebagai pria" Renjun bertahan menolak Lucas, dan itu membuat Jeno yang dari tadi mendengarkan mereka dari ruang tamu mendekat.

"sayang, jangan seperti ini. Jika kau terus menyembunyikan Haechan, masalah mereka berdua tidak akan selesai. Lucas hyung sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan dia ingin minta maaf, dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Haechan" Jeno berusaha membujuk Renjun.

"baiklah, aku hanya akan membukakan pintu apartemen Haechan, aku tidak akan membujuk Haechan untuk menerima mu lagi atau apapun, karena keputusan semua ada pada Haechan dan bagaimana usaha mu untuk membujuknya" Renjun mebalikan badannya untuk mengambil tas begitu pun dengan Jeno, dia bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"sayang, bisakah kau ambilkan tas peralatan medis ku, aku punya firasat kita akan membutuhkannya" ujar Jeno saat dia sedang memakai sepatunya, Renjun yang mendengarnya pun tampa banyak bertanya langsung mengambil tas peralatan medis Jeno yang selalu di tempatkan di ruang tengah supaya Jeno terus ingat membawanya ketika dia ada praktik dan jika ada situasi darurat mudah untuk mengambilnya.

Setelah selesai bersiap, Renjun, jeno dan Lucas pun menuju apartemen Haechaan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Haechan mereka menemukan Haechan pingsan di ruang tengah apartemennya, ternyata firasat Jeno benar. Jeno memang hafal betul tabiat sepupunya itu, Haechan akan melupakan makan dan akan menangis seharian jika dia _stress_ atau frustasi sampai energinya habis, dan lihat, dia pasti pingsan karena tidak makan dan kelalahan menangis.

"Ya Tuhan Haechan, bangun sayang kau kenapa?" Lucas langsung menghampiri tubuh Haechan, lalu mengangkatnya ke sofa.

"Jen, firasat mu benar" gumam Renjun yang masih sedikit terkejut.

"ini semua salah mu Lucas! Kau memang berengsek!" Renjun mengdekat pada Lucas dan menamparnya kucup keras.

"maaf…" Lucas sama sekali tidak menghindari tamparan Renjun.

"puas kau membuat Haechan seperti ini? Aku kecewa sekali pada mu Lucas. Kau sepupu ku dan kau juga sahabat ku, aku mempercayakan sahabat ku Haechan pada mu tapi ini yang kau lakukan padanya. Ingat walaupun kita ini saudara dan sahabat, tapi jika kau berbuat hal yang salah maka aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menampar wajah mu dengan keras" gertak Renjun.

"kau bisa menampar ku sepuas mu, aku memang bajingan" Lucas hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

"Haechan cinta sekali pada mu, dia bahkan sudah menyerahkan hal terpenting baginya pada mu, makanya dia sefrustasi ini saat kau memutuskannya. Kau sadar tidak sih, kau sudah memperlakukan Haechan seperti wanita murahan yang hanya kau ambil keperawanannya dan setelah itu kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Kau pria paling bajingan yang pernah ku temui Lucas, dan aku tidak menyangka bajingan itu saudara dan sahabat ku sendiri" Renjun masih terus memojokan Lucas.

"sudahlah sayang, aku tau kau kecewa dengan Lucas hyung, aku pun juga kecewa padanya karena dia tidak bisa menjaga Haechan dengan baik, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling menyalahkan" Jeno berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Jeno-ya, tolong periksa Haechan dulu" ujar Lucas pelan.

"pasti aku akan memeriksanya, tapi ku mohon kalian tenang dan Renjun sayang berhenti memaki Lucas hyung" Jeno mulai memerikasa Haechan dan memeberikan pertolongan pertama yang dia bisa.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Lucas.

"dia baik baik saja, dia hanya dehidrasi dan kehabisan tenaga karena terlalu banyak menangis. Setelah dia sadar, beri dia makan dan dia akan kembali sehat seperti semula" Jeno memasangkan infuse pada Haechan. 'untung ada infuse juga di tas ku' batin Jeno.

"syukurlah…" Lucas bisa bernafas lega.

"sekarang kau pulang saja, biar aku dan Jeno yang merawat Haechan" perintah Renjun pada Lucas.

"tapi Renjun…" ucapan Lucas langsung disela oleh Renjun.

"kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, aku dan Jeno lebih baik dalam mengurus Haechan dari pada kau" bentak Renjun.

Suara keras Renjun membuat Haechaan tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Renjunie…." Ujar lemah Haechan yang mendengar Renjun berteriak.

"iya chanie, aku di sini" Renjun langsung berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Haechan. "sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Haechanie kau tidak papa?" Tanya Lucas hawatir.

"mau apa oppa kemari? Bukannya semua sudah berakhir" ujar sedih Haechan diiringi linangan air mata.

Jeno yang melihat situasi itu langsung menarik Renjun kebelakang agar Lucas bisa mendekat pada Haechan.

"sayang maafkan aku, saat itu aku terlalu emosi dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba tiba mengeluarkan kata kasar pada mu dan memutuskan hubungan kita" Lucas mendekat pada Haechan dan menggenggam tangan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar mu lagi oppa, pergi!" tangisan Haechan makin menjadi.

"tidak… aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku sungguh sangat menyesal, aku masih sangat mencintai mu. Kau bisa memukul ku, menampar ku, atau melakukan apa pun pada ku tapi ku mohon terima aku kembali" Lucas memeluk Haechan yang terbaring di sofa.

"kau begitu mudahnya mengatakan putus, itu membuatku meragukan cinta mu oppa" Haechan tidak melawan maupun membalas pelukan Lucas, dia hanya menangis tersendu dalam pelukan Lucas.

"maaf kan aku… aku sangat kalut saat itu, aku kesal sekali dengan Mark, dia menolak usulan tugas proyek yang ku ajukan dan dia tidak memberi tahu ku hasil revisi akhir tugas kami, alhasil saat presentasi aku tidak mengerti apapun dan aku terancam mendapat nilai E dalam mata kuliah itu, dan yang paling membuat ku marah adalah dia tidak mengakui kesalahannya dan malah menyalahkan ku yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan tugas itu. Karena saat itu kau juga ikut menyalah kan ku, aku jadi terbawa emosi" jujur Lucas pada Haechan.

"aku tidak menyalahkan mu oppa, aku hanya berkata itu hanya salah paham" sahut Haechan.

"entah salah paham atau apa yang pasti aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku meluapkan emosi ku pada mu, kau tidak salah. Aku minta maaf"

"aku akan memaafkan oppa jika oppa mau bicara baik baik dengan Mark oppa" jawab Haechan.

"tapi…"

"bicaralah dengan Mark, Lucas! Kau tidak hanya sekelompok dengan Mark kan? Kau pasti tidak menyelidiki teman satu kelompok mu yang lainnya. Coba kau pikirkan, Mark sudah menjadi teman mu sejak lama, untuk apa dia berbuat hal kotor seperti menjatuh kan mu, apa untungnya bagi Mark dia juga bukan tipe orang yang terlalu ambisius dalam hal akademik" sela Renjun tiba tiba.

"aku percaya dengan persahabatan kalian, aku percaya Mark oppa tidak mungkin menjatuhkan mu seperti itu, makanya aku mempertemukan kalian supaya kalian bisa membicarakannya dengan baik dan mencari orang yang telah memulai kesalah pahaman ini" Haechan keluar dari pelukan Lucas dan mendudukan dirinya. "aku tidak akan menerima mu lagi jika kau belum berdamai dengan Mark oppa"

"apapun akan ku lakukan asal kau menerima ku lagi, kalau perlu hari ini juga aku akan menemui Mark" Lucas menatap Haechan dengan tatapan bersungguh sungguh.

Tiba-tiba bell apartemen Haechan berbunyi. Karena tidak mau merusak suasana antara Lucas dan Haechan, Jeno berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika dia membuka pintu, Jeno melihat Mark dan Jaemin berdiri di sana, tanpa pikir panjang Jeno mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Nana… Oh Tuhan, kau kemana saja…" Renjun yang melihat Jaemin langsung memeluknya.

Suara Renjun membuat Haechan dan Lucas mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya, dan mereka pun mendapati Mark juga ada disana.

"pas sekali kau datang, Mark aku…" Lucas berdiri dan mendekat pada Mark.

"sudah lah, aku tahu kita sama sama bodoh, aku juga salah dalam hal ini maka dari itu jangan minta maaf" Mark menyela perkataan Lucas.

"aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya, salah satu anggota kelompok kita Y******, dia yang membajak hp mu sehingga revisi tugas yang ku kirim pada mu terhapus dan dia juga mengirim pesan padaku menggunakan nomor mu jika kau menyetujui revisi tugas itu, selain itu usulan yang katanya kau ajukan itu jujur aku tidak pernah tau soal itu makanya aku kaget saat kau bilang aku menolak usulan mu, bisa jadi dia yang mendengar usulan mu dan dia tidak mengatakan usulan itu pada ku dan malah bilang pada mu jika aku menolak usulan itu. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku diskusi dulu dengan secara langsung dengan mu sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk revisi, seharus nya aku lebih memperhatikan lagi usulan dari semua kelompok" lanjut Mark dengan wajah menyesal.

"aku yang harus minta maaf, dari awal aku yang terlalu emosi dan tidak mempercayai mu" Lucas tersenyum lega, karena ternyata itu semua memang benar hanya salah paham.

"sebagai ketua kelompok aku akan bertanggung jawab malasah nilai mu. Aku sudah mengumpulkan bukti bukti yang kuat, jadi setelah ini kita harus menghadap dosen untuk membersihkan nama mu, dan anak yang mengadu domba kita harus dapat ganjaran yang setimpal" ujar Mark mantap.

"terimakasih, kau memang sahabat ku" Lucas memeluk Mark.

"jadi Mark, kau mengurung diri itu karena kau merasa terbebani dengan jatuhnya nilai Lucas, dan kau berusaha mencari tau siapa pengadu domba kalian agar nilai Lucas terselamatkan?" sahut tiba tiba Renjun.

"tentu saja terbebani, kita satu kelompok juga kan dan dia terancam tidak lulus karena tugas kelompok dengan aku di dalamnya, apalagi dia sahabat ku, aku tidak ingin sahabat ku tertimpa masalah" ujar Mark setelah Lucas melepas pelukannya.

"lalu kenapa Jaemin juga ikut mengurung diri?" Tanya Jeno.

"aku ngambek sama Mark oppa. Dia tidak memperdulikan ku dan berkata tidak ingin diganggu, dia juga tidak mau cerita apa masalahnya dengan ku, aku kan kesal tidak dianggap seperti itu" jawab Jemin.

"benar, laki laki memang suka se enaknya sendiri tidak memperdulikan pacar mereka. Mereka kira kita ini pajangan" sindir Renjun.

"sayang jangan mulai lagi" Jeno menyenggol lengan Renjun.

"lalu bagaimana bisa kau kemari dengan Mark?" Tanya Renjun pada Jaemin.

"setelah dia menemukan tersangka dan petunjuk petunjuk yang dia butuhkan dia pergi menemui ku dan minta maaf, karena asalannya masuk akal ya ku maaf kan saja" jawa Jaemin.

"eumm…. Sayang, aku di maafkan tidak? Kita bisa pacaran lagi kan?" Tanya Lucas hati-hati pada Haechan.

"iya… aku memaafkan mu" haechan tersenyum lembut pada Lucas.

"terimakasih sayang, aku mencintai mu" Lucas memeluk Haechan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"aku juga mencitai mu oppa, tapi…" Haechan menggantung ucapannya.

"tapi apa sayang?" Tanya Lucas.

"jika kau memutuskan ku se enaknya dan menurunkan ku di jalan tengah malam lagi, aku benar benar tidak akan mau kembali pada mu" jawab Haechan dengan nada tegas.

"tidak akan, aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Renjun juga pasti akan memukul ku sampai aku mati jika aku melakukannya lagi, tadi saja dia menampar ku keras sekali" Lucas melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan minta di kasihani.

"itu sih memang kau pantas untuk ditampar, laki-laki yang menurunkan seorang gadis di jalanan tengah malam itu laki laki tidak punya etika, Renjun juga pasti memukul ku jika aku berbuat seperti itu" sahut Mark.

"Mark oppa benar, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Terimakasih Renjunie" Haechan tersenyum menahan tawa, dia merasa puas pacarnya ini mendapat hukuman yang bahkan dia dapat dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"sama sama Haechan, lain kali jika Lucas berulah aku tidak keberatan untuk menamparnya lagi" Renjun menanggapi dengan riang.

" _sweetheart_ , kau ini sadis sekali. Jeno pasti tertekan menjadi pacar mu" cibir Lucas.

"Renjun tidak pernah memukul ku, dan aku tidak merasa tertekan" sahut Jeno santai.

"itu karena Jeno adalah tipikal laki-laki baik yang tidak pernah berbuat aneh aneh, tidak seperti mu oppa" sindir Jaemin.

"kau benar Nana, pacar ku ini memang pria _trouble maker_ makanya dia sering di tampar perempuan" Haechan menimpali.

"terserah kalian saja, kalian semua selalu jahat pada ku" Lucas mulai merajuk dengan memasang wajah masam.

"bercanda sayang, jangan marah" Haechan menarik Lucas yang duduk di sampingnya lalu mengecup bibir Lucas singkat.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Satu lagi cerita dari Dreamies**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah baca FF ini.**

 **BTW Jun udah lama bgt gak update FF ini, mungkin udah banyak yang lupa sama FF ini.**

 **Jun gak berharap lebih sih dari ff ini, tapi kalau bisa tolong sempatkan untuk review**

 **Kalian juga bisa request cerita tentang mereka yang kalian pengen Jun jadi'in FF dengan cara Review.**

 **FF ini akan terus lanjut, selagi ada yang minat sama FF ini.**

 **Jangan pula follow FF ini jadi kalian bisa tau kalo FF ini update**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
